An organization can purchase capacity for services associated with a group of terminals within a satellite network. Particularly, the organization purchases the right to use bandwidth in the satellite network. However, the bandwidth demands of the organization are not constant in time or across all channels. Accordingly, when the bandwidth demands of the organization are low, the network resources are inefficiently used since unused capacity in various channels is not reallocated to another party that requires the bandwidth.